Colonist
by mole88
Summary: The origen story of my Shepard and the attack on Mindoir that began her adventure to becomeing the spector and hero.
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Gabriela moved quietly through the colony, making a note to avoid the people passing her and caring random produce from there farms. Not paying attention to the young girl who kept to herself.

Most of the other children on Mindoir, were either working with there parents or with each other. Gabriela usually tried to separate herself from the other kids. Who spent most there time planning for the here and now as if there were nothing outside of Mindoir.

That's when the ship landed at the center of the colony, it was completely oblivious to the people around it, and Gabriela had to jump out of the way of it, the wind from the ship making her dirty blonde hair go everywhere. the colony wasn't a very armed place with barely any weapons around no one would have been able to defend themselves when the ships hull opened and the Batarians came firing at the people who appeared to be any sort of threat.

Gabriela couldn't do anything to help besides running for her life pat the other colonists, trying her hardest to get to the field where her parents were. With the sound of people screaming and others yelling on her heels.

The fields of Mindoir stretch over a majority of the colony, with the silhouettes of people off in a distance. Gabriela made a desperate attempt to run to them all the while yelling her heart out, trying to get there attention somehow. With no avail to her attempts.

Another ship that resembled the one that landed in the center of the colony only this one didn't land; it fired at the people in the field. Catching several of the crops on fire in the process.

Gabriela stood there watching the only world she knew burn under the fire of outsiders.


	2. chapter 2

(this chapter is a little cheap. just a warning.)

She had no idea how bad it had gotten. She only knew that the Batarians were killing people at will, well the adults anyway.

Gabriela moved as fast as she could through the white buildings, trying to avoid the slavers. Where she was going she didn't know, there was no time to think if she slowed down she would most definitely be caught.

She stopped at a wall when she heard voices, a child yelling and the rustle of movement. Gabriela looked around the corner; there stood two of the Bartarians, trying to get a young boy, about fourteen.

Gabriela moved silently as she leapt at one of the Bartarians, slamming him to the ground and knocking him out when he hit his head on the wall of the other building. Grabbing the slavers rifle Gabriela turned to the other slaver who had come toward her so the rifle was touching the slavers chest.

"I've never fired one of these before, but I'm pretty sure I can't miss you from here." Gabriela warned, here glare never leaving the Bartarian.

"Now don't do anything-." The slaver tried to negotiate but Gabriela fired at him before he could finish. Sending the blast through the slaver, and getting blood on Gabriela and the boy.

"You-you killed him." The boy said, dumfounded by Gabriela's action.

"He would have killed us, or worse." Gabriela tried to sound confident, but she was more distraught then the boy was.

"What's your name?" Gabriela asked him, undoing the boy's half done bindings.

"L-Liam, when the shooting started a lot of us ran into the infirmary. I-I got separated. A-and I hurt my knee." He explained looking at his dislocated knee.

"Yeah, bite down on this." Gabriela ordered, putting her leather wallet in his mouth and grabbing his knee. "This is going to really hurt. On three okay?"

"One, two, three." Gabriela counted down, before popping his knee back into place. He screamed through the wallet. Gabriela quickly covered his mouth from attracting any unwanted attention.

"Do you want them to find us?" she almost spat at him. His eyes had tears of pain in them. He sullenly shook his head.

"Come on then, let's get help." Gabriela stated, pulling Liam to his feet.

Gabriela inspected the gun she held, simple made, no safety, full clips. In the hands of a master marksman this would have been a very deadly and reliable weapon.

"You're not going to shoot any one else, are you?" Liam asked timidly. Slowly limping as he tried to stay close to Gabriela.

"Only if they don't mess with me first." She countered, helping Liam walk.

Gabriela could hear more gun fire and the slavers giving orders to detain people, with the occasional scream of a colonist coming from outside while the two of them moved through the buildings. Gabriela knew that people were dying or being taken by the slavers but if she tried to save them she would die as well.

The two of them neared the infirmary, the gun fire had grown and Gabriela could see several people inside the infirmary as they held a stand off with the slavers across the way.

One of the figures stood out though, a grown woman with dirty blonde hair like Gabriela's, and deep brown eyes. Even from the distance Gabriela knew it was her mother.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mom!" Gabriela yelled at her mother, trying to get her attention.

She did manage to get her mothers attention, Long enough for one of the slavers to shoot Gabriela's mother.

"No!" Gabriela yelled, running into the open area. Firing at the slavers as she ran past them to get up the stairs. She didn't even hit one of them.

Gabriela's mother lay on the ground in front of the white hand rail that was used for coverage. The shot had hit her square in the chest.

"Mom? Mom? Oh no-no." Gabriela scrambled to find the right words as though they might heal her mother.

It seemed as though the world had slowed to a crawl, the screams and gun fire seemed distant. Gabriela couldn't move, she was frozen to the spot. She could see Liam still in the hiding spot she left him. If he was lucky they wouldn't find him.

Gabriela noticed the medi-gel on the wall. She moved to retrieve it, as the gun fire grew. An explosion went off near Gabriela; the slavers had begun to throw grenades. Trying to smoke out the colonist. The blast sent Gabriela flying over the side railing to the ground where she got the wind knocked out of her.

She tried to stand when two sets of arms grabbed her. On adrenalin she kicked the closes one in the gut making him grunt in pain and let go of her while the other grabbed her two arms. She slammed her head against his; hoping that she broke his nose as she ran from them, back to the infirmary.

One of the slaver shuttles flew in firing at the now smoldering infirmary.

"Hey!" Gabriela heard Liam yell, he was across the way now hidden between two of the buildings. He was waving her over.

Gabriela looked reluctantly over at the building. If there was any chance that her mother was still alive she would have been taken by the slavers, or had been killed in the explosion

"Are you okay?" Liam later asked, limping to catch up.

Gabriela had stayed silent for several minutes as they made there way between buildings.

Gabriela was never the crying sort when something bad would happen, she was the sort who would find something to hit, Hard.

"Im fine." She almost spat, moving a piece of rubble and holding it up so Liam could get through.

"Are you sure? Because you've been pretty-"Liam pressed but Gabriela cut him off.

"I said im fine!" she yelled at him.

The two of them continued forward in silence. A till they got to the landing pad where the shuttles were. But most of them were destroyed.

"Oh, just great. They got here before us." Gabriela exclaimed loudly.

"Can we send a transmission?" Liam asked, looking over at the terminal.

"Maybe, but we have to take care of those guys first." Gabriela said, watching as three slavers entered the landing pad.

"Oh, right." Liam complied.

"Okay, you head to the terminal, and send a signal to any nearby ships, take this just in case." Gabriela ordered, handing him her gun.

"What about you?"

"Ill improvises."

"You're insane."

"Only slightly." Gabriela finally said before moving forward so that she was behind the slavers, making a note to grab a long scrap piece of metal that was lying on the ground.

She could hear Liam start to limp to the terminal. Raising the metal above her head she bashed it into the first slaver over the head, making him crumple to the ground.

The other two slavers fired at her before they even turned around. Making Gabriela jump to the side, taking out the other slavers legs in the process, he fell still firing so he shot the third slaver.

"That worked better then I thought it would." She said to herself, taking pride in her work.

"Where'd you learn to do that?" Liam asked, as Gabriela walked over to him.

"Vids." Gabriela explained simply.

"How does thing work?" Gabriela asked. Considering that she barely knew how to work her clock.

"I, honestly, don't know." Liam said.

"You don't know?"

"It can't be that hard. We just need the pass word." Liam explained. Pressing buttons

"So what's the password?"

"If I knew the password I wouldn't have said 'we need the password.'"

In the distance Gabriela could see one of the slaver shuttles fly in.

"I wonder if we can steal it." Gabriela thought aloud.

"now I know for a fact that you are insane."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you seriously going to try to steal one of those?" Liam asked again, following Gabriela through the now deserted street.

The place looked to be ransacked; the buildings had fire marks on them with smoke rising from a distance. The only sign of anyone were the bodies. Anyone living must have all ready be rounded up.

"Do you have a better idea? Cause id love to hear it." Gabriela snapped back. Seeing one of the shuttles closer ahead. "There, come on lets go before more of them show up."

"How much you want to bet there's going to be a least six of them?" Liam asked.

And he was right, only off by two. It didn't matter either way; the Batarians still had guns while Gabriela and Liam had, well they had spirit.

"What about everyone else?" Liam asked, stopping Gabriela.

"There either dead or taken. Anyone else who is alive is probably hiding." Gabriela said, not looking at Liam.

"So were not going to help them?" he asked.

Liam was two years younger then Gabriela, he was much more naïve as well. Gabriela was considered to be a flexible girl, she kept an open mind for what would happen if plans would change or if something were to happen that made her have to switch things around, but she knew the truth.

"No, if they make it to one of the shuttles then there fine. We can't just go back or were good as dead." Gabriela said.

"But, they can be saved right?" he asked.

Gabriela turned to him, she suddenly felt old. But what she did see made her feel a little more hopeful.

It was an alliance shuttle; Gabriela recognized it from a vid. But it was shot down by one of the slaver shuttles, sending the alliance vessel straight at Gabriela and Liam.

"Get down!" Gabriela yelled at Liam shoving him to the side.

The shuttle did a barrel roll in the air it crashed into the ground in front Gabriela. Sending debris everywhere and pinning Gabriela's leg under the flaming shuttle.

Gabriela groaned with pain, she could barely move her limbs. She could hear more shouting and gun fire before she eventually passed out from the blow to her head.

The pressure on Gabriela's legs was gone, so was the pain but her head was still swimming.

"Don't try moving, you going to mess up your bandages." A young women's voice said.

"Am I dead?" Gabriela asked grabbing her head and sitting up.

"No." the medical bay doctor answered.

"Crap. Where am I? What happened to the colony?" Gabriela asked.

"Calm down, calm down. You're on an alliance patrol ship. You got hit by a shuttle; they are currently trying to secure the colony. You had a concussion and some burning but you should be alright now." The nurse said. "Oh, and ill need your name."

Gabriela stared at the floor, the image of her home and her dead mother were still fresh in her mind.

"Ill need your name." the nurse said louder, snapping Gabriela back to reality.

"What? Oh. Gabriela, Gabriela shepard."


End file.
